Breaking the Loop
by Kait1991
Summary: AU Yusuke and Hiei go to a private school in America. Kurama transfers there in teh middle of the year. they become fast friends as their band is enter in the all state battle of the bands. KuramaOC on hold
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Loop By Kait 

Hello, this is my fist fic, so please be kind. Please review after you read this. Thank you. Oh and a warning: in this chapter all the characters are a bit OOC and the entire fic is AU.

Disclaimer: I only own the various OC (you will know who they are) and MacArthur High School. The rest belongs to some one else.

--

--Japan--

"Suuichi! Please come here!" a shout rang though the hall up to the room where a boy with shoulder length red hair sat at a desk doing homework.

"Coming, Mother!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs to where his mother, a woman with black hair and pale skin, stood. "Yes?"

"You have received a letter from that private school in America you want to got to." She said, handing him a yellow envelope.

Suuichi ran his hand over the front of it. Then he eagerly flipped it over and opened it. He grinned at he read the letter.

He hugged his mother and started to jump around in delight. "I'm in! I'm in!" he chanted.

"Suuichi, call down!!" him mother told him. Suuichi immediately stopped and went just for the silent grin and look of delight on his face.

"OH dear! How are you going to get there? What will you need?..." his mother started ranting as she walked to the phone to call up the relatives to tell the good news to.

--America--

A boy with slicked back black hair sat on a bed in a dorm room at MacArthur High School. He wore the school uniform: Khaki pants, dress shirt and Navy blue jacket with school emblem on it. It had tile floor, two metal bunk beds, three of the beds where also being used. In the top bunk of the one next to the window a short boy with ultra spiky gravity defying hair and red eyes sat. He wore a black Simple Plan t-shirt and black jeans. On the bed below a guy with blonde hair with royal blue highlights grinned at the others. His navy blue hooded sweatshirt and blue faded jeans looked very at home on him. There were two double closets and four metal desks. (AN: Based on my cousins MSU dorm!)

"Hey, Kyle! You hear about the new kid, he's from Japan, Osaka, I think." The boy with slicked back hair asked the blonde.

"Isn't that the person who won that academic scholarship here?" the blonde American answered.

"Yeah, he's going to be in here with us, so I guess Hiei now has to share that closet!" he joked.

"Idiots, Yusuke, Kyle, get lives before the kid gets here, you might scare him out of existence if you are like this," he retorted at the other two who stuck out there tongues in an obnoxious way.

"He has said his daily allowance of words in one sitting!" Kyle shouted with a mock look of shock on his face.

Hiei just glared at them and looked out the window again.

"Anyway, what's his name is going to be here in two hours, and we have to make his bed and give him room in a closet, I mean Hiei has like five uniforms and like two every day out fits, so I think he can share with him." Yusuke told them.

"Lets get this over with, I pray that he's not like Hiei, one of him is enough for _ANYONE_!" Kyle sighed, standing and walking out of the room.

--Japan--

"Oh, Suuichi! I hope you have a good time, write every week!" the woman shouted as her son boarded the plane that would take him to America for the next year. He waved and boarded with the rest of the passengers.

He stared out the window, rubbing his hand through his dramatically shorter hair. His hair now was cut in a neat fashion; short at the bottom and slightly longer as it gets higher. He heard a slight squeak behind him. He turned and saw a woman in her late 30's with dark skin and black hair, classical Asian looks. She smiled at him.

"Hello," she said, grinning.

"Hi," Suuichi answered back.

"I'm Mizuki. Is this your first trip to the United States?" she asked me politely.

"Yes, my name's Suuichi, but I prefer to be called Kurama." He told her, smiling, "I have been accepted into a school in America, McArthur High School."

"My daughter goes there, her name is Keiko." Mizuki supplied, "It's a very good school, a very expensive school, my husband pays for her to go; he's an ambassador there."

"I thought that thee was going to be primarily rich Americans there!" Kurama gasped.

"Primarily, but wait until you meet some of the boy's there," she shivered, "they make the strangest boys in Japan seem normal." Kurama gave her a startled look. Then to quickly change to subject Mizuki suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Look, it's Sakura Wars! My favorite animated film!"

They stayed quiet the rest of the flight, Kurama fell a asleep half way through Sakura Wars, and was woken when the plane landed my Mizuki.

Kurama mumbled his good bye as Mizuki was called off the plane. She smiled and waved.

When the general public was allowed off the plane Kurama shifted through the isle with his black carry-on bag and his navy blue jacket. He walked silently to the greeting area, (AN: I have no idea how this really works! I've only ever been to four airports!) where he saw a man dressed in a black suit holding a card with him name on it. He followed the man, who had already claimed Kurama's baggage.

He introduced himself as Gregory Finch, the boy's dorm top officer at MacAurthur high school. Mr. Finch, as students where to call him drove Kurama to through a forest up to gold gate that read: MacAurthur High School. Kurama stared in awe at his surroundings; the school was what could probably have been an old castle if he had been in Europe. It had a manicured lawn and trimmed bushed that surrounded the main building. There where many buildings that surrounded it, one had a sign that said Boy's Dorm another said Girl's Dorm.

"This is where I leave you, Mr. Minamino. Go up the stairs into the school, the first door on the right will be the Principals office, good day." Mr. Finch told him leaving him at the base of the stairs.

"Oh, the joy," Kurama sighed under his breath as he carried his luggage up the stairs. He entered the school and turned to his right and knocked on the door. A balding man in his late 50's answered the door. He was where a navy blue jacket and khaki slacks.

"Hello, dear boy! You must be Suuichi Minamino!" when Kurama gave a small nod the man beckoned him into his office. "I am Principal Greenly, you may call me that. Mr. Minamino, you may have guessed that you academic standards have gotten you into this school on a scholarship, but if your grades slip below a 2.5, you will be expelled from here. Now that pleasantry's are done, come meet you new Dorm Mates!" the man took Kurama's shoulder and led him from the room. Kurama grabbed his luggage the best he could and follow the man down the stares and to the building labeled Boy's Dorm.

Principal Greenly rapped on the door of the third door on the left. A boy with blond, royal blue streaked hair, bright blue eyes and a huge grin answered it. He was wearing a dark blue hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Good Morning Principal Greenly," he said politely.

"I will have none of that mockery, Mr. Sparks. Mr. Jaganashi, Mr. Urameshi! Please come here." Principal Greenly ordered the boys sternly.

Two both, both with black hair, one doing a gravity defying trick, the other had his slicked back, appeared from behind 'Mr. Sparks'. The boy with gravity defying hair was dressed in a black t-shirt with a band on it that Kurama couldn't read, and black jeans was barely 5 feet tall. The other boy wore the school uniform.

"Boy's, I'd like you to meet Suuichi Minamino, you new dorm mate. Don't burn anything and don't blow anything up." Principal Greenly turned and left.

"Geesh, I was trying to be nice. C'mon, kid, we'll fix you up." Kurama follow the blonde boy into the room, which was surprisingly neat looking. "I'm Kyle Sparks, just call me Kyle."

"Suuichi Minamino, but please call be Kurama." Kurama smiled as he dragged his stuff into the room.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Yusuke, please. That is Hiei, Hiei Jaganashi, if we don't introduce you he probably will never announce himself." The boy with slicked back hair told Kurama.

"Thank you!" Kurama smiled, "Is there a place where I can put my stuff?"

"Sure! You get to share this closet with Hiei," Kyle motioned towards the appropriate closet, "this desk" he pointed at the on desk with out stuff on it, "and that bed!" the bed he pointed at was a neatly made twin bed.

Kurama unpacked his stuff; he put all of his in his suitcase away and turned to his carry on bag. He pulled a black square-ish case from it and set it on to of his desk.

"Oh, you're in the band! That's awesome! We are, too! What do you play?" Yusuke said excitedly.

"Oboe 1," Kurama said thoughtfully, "and you?"

"Trombone" he gestured to the maroon case that stood in the corner.

"I play Alto saxophone!" Kyle said grinning.

"Hiei, what do you play?" Kurama asked.

"Percussion, snare. When we march I'm on cymbals." Hiei said never looking up from the book he was reading.

"That's neat!" Kurama said to them, then he yawned, "Excuse me!" he blinked "Is there a clock in here?"

"Yup," Kyle looked at his watch, "11:20, we should be called for lunch soon. I recommend you run, our line will be long and hazardous, 'specially because it's a Saturday and everyone should be waking up around now."

"They'll ring a huge bell with every they call us to a meal and every week day at 6:00 A.M. and 11:30 P.M." Yusuke added, "What, ya tired?"

"Yes, Jet Lag is very annoying." Kurama said fighting another yawn, "Comparing my watch the time my plane will be taking off in 10 minutes."

Yusuke and Kyle made a face as a bell started to ring, both boys jumped up and grabbed Kurama and ran out the dorm room, Hiei ran ahead of them, towards the main building. the other boy laughed as they jogged ahead of teh crowd behind them.

--

Authors note: I'm going to stop here, thank you for reading this, please review, I'll update next chance I get.

Also:

WANTED: Beta Reader. Please e-mail me if you want to be my beta reader, or review if you can't.

Thank You!

Kait


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the Loop 

_By Kait_

Welcome!! I forgot this in the last chapter, so:

1- Oboe is not a girly instrument. Three of the five oboe players in my band are guys.

Also, why I chose the various instruments for the others:

Yusuke: Trombone: Yusuke and my Cousin (the one at MSU) have similar attitudes and looks, he just reminded me of him.

Hiei: Percussion: he seems like the kind of guy who likes to hit things.

Kyle (OC): Alto Sax: I love the sound of Altos! Sopranos are okay, but altos are the best by far.

I played with the characters ethnic backgrounds.

Now, the disclaimer: If I owned this I would not have to write here, no?

--

Kurama was ushered into the main 'castle', as he decided to call it. He followed Yusuke, Hiei, and Kyle to the line, which had only a few people in it.

"Follow my lead." Kyle told him grabbing a tray. Kurama followed suit. The boys walked down the line, Kyle pointing out various foods, "All the good ones" he said.

Kurama ended up have rice and a small piece of fish for lunch- the only things he could identify.

"So, 'Rama, why'd you decide to come here?" Yusuke asked through a mouth of Raman.

"It's supposed to be the most prestigious school in the world with a band program, I figured I could keep my mom happy with the generals, and myself happy with the band program." Kurama said informatively, "Please don't call me 'Rama!'"

"Okay." Yusuke said eating more Raman.

"How'd you three end up in here?" Kurama asked starting his rice.

"My Parents are Russian diplomats here, I go here on Russia's dime." Yusuke grinned.

"Classified," Kyle said, He received a glare from Yusuke. "He doesn't need to know why I'm here! And it is classified, I shouldn't have even told you!"

"His father is-" Kyle covered his mouth. The two had a glaring contest.

"Break it up children." Hiei said, "I'm the heir to a billion dollar fortune."

"Really!?" Kurama gasped, shocked.

"Yeah, and Blondie over there is the son of the president of the United States," Hiei said frankly, "Hurry up and eat, you three, I have a sectional today."

"You're actually going to a sectional?" Kyle and Yusuke gasped together.

"I always go to sectionals, you two just never pay attention." Hiei told them.

"Done!" Kurama said, dumping the paper tray in the garbage.

"C'mon you two, new kid eats fast then you." Hiei jeered them.

"Ha, ha," the other two boys said dumping the remainder of their meals in the trash.

The four boys walked out of the castle, Kyle and Yusuke arguing about if cheese tasted yellow (Sorry, I read that somewhere, I love that line!).

"Will you to stop?" Kurama asked politely as they entered their dorm room.

"Sure, besides, everyone knows you can't taste yellow!" Kyle and Yusuke said together, causing Hiei and Kurama to give them a double take.

Hiei go out his drumsticks and a set of crash cymbals. He beat the end of his bed idly.

Some one hit the door three times. The door was opened and a girl with blonde lavender highlighted hair popped her head in the door. She had light blue eyes and was wearing blue jeans and a sky blue hooded sweatshirt.

"Hey guys, percussion, flute and Oboe sectionals right now." She said, pulling her head from the door when Kyle shouted, "Wait!!"

She stopped, "What?"

"Can you take Kurama to the oboe sectional with you? I don't entirely trust Hiei in actually getting him there," Kyle asked, giving her a pleading look.

"Sure, c'mon Kurama, Hiei, lets go!" she led the boys out of the room; Kurama grabbed his oboe as he followed them out.

"Hiei, why wasn't I told of this until, five minutes ago?" he asked quietly.

"I don't keep track of this kind of thing, don't try the idiots back in the dorm, they're worse then me about it." Hiei told him, Kurama sighed in reply.

"So, miss, may I ask you name?" Kurama came up beside the girl.

"Sure! I'm Riana Sparks, you can call me Ana for short." She said grinned, she looked at her watch "Shit! We're going to be late!! Run!"

They ran to on of the cottage like buildings, it was big enough to be a gym, but when they got in it, the entire place was carpeted and had various instruments scatter across the floor by what appeared to be a shelf.

There where three groups scatter across the room, one had primarily guys in it, Hiei waved and walked over to join them, the other two had mostly girls, but there was a fistful of boys present, too.

Ana took Kurama's hand and led him over to a group with three guys and four girl stood with oboes in their hands.

"Hey guys! Let me introduce you to Kurama, he's the new Oboe!" Ana cried to them enthusiastically.

The others replied with an enthusiastic cry, Ana, who appeared to be their leader, dragged Kurama into the group.

"Everyone, this is Kurama, he's the new Oboe from Japan. Okay, everyone crowd around me for the briefing. This year, since the percussionists are lacking, they will come and steal flutes and Oboes, for there are more than enough of us. Lets go merge with the flutes." Ana delivered the message quickly and the section took the order quickly and they went over to the flutes, they stood and talked for a while before some one clicked drum sticks irritably.

"Good morning everyone! Since you all know that we lost practically our entire drum line to last years seniors, we will be stealing you people. We'll probably take five or six of you to join the line so we have a full drum line, if we take more, there's a reason for it, you might have to wait for the answer though. Those of you who don't know me, my name is Aaron Bostitch, and I, and your drum major." Said an African boy dressed in khaki pants and a white short sleeved button-up shirt.

"Clap, clap, clap. Aaron, we, unlike you, don't have to to gloat every five minutes, so just do what ever you want to see who you want for the line so we can get on with our lives!" a flute from the back of the group shouted at him, almost everyone clapped in agreement.

"Alright, here we go, I want the men on the left, the ladies on the right." Aaron ordered, "Now, everyone get a practice pad from the box in front of you and a set of drum sticks. Lets see, 16 flutes, 11 oboes, 27 total, 8 of us, 3 or 4 oboes/flutes to an experienced percussionist, who will play on pads. Go!"

--

sorry about the cliffy, this has been sitting in my computer for over a month and I wanted to finish it up quick, R&R please, flames excepted.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! As a great thanks to my first reviewer I am adding her OC in!

Disclaimer: yes let us all think about this…

--

"You two," Hiei pointed at Kurama and Ana, "are with me, and you- flute with red hair, yeah you, over here." She had red hair to rival Kurama's, lightly tanned skin, green eyes, and was wearing a green tang-top and black jeans. She smiled pleasantly, Kurama recognized her immediately.

"Her name's Rose." Kurama said with a smile as the girl met his eye.

"Here I am thinking you forgot me!" Rose said with a grin, "Oh! I missed you so much!" the pair hugged for a minute then Hiei cleared his throat.

"Now, if you all follow directions this will go smoothly," Hiei handed each of them a sheet of paper. His had twelve lines of drum sticking. "I want, one at a time for each of you to stick that page, best you can, starting with Ana."

Ana nodded and started with a measure of eighth notes, she got about a quarter of the way down the page before she started to mess up noticeable.

"Restart here," Hiei ordered pointing at the measure she first messed up in. she started again there, better and made it to the last line before she totally messed up again. "Here" Hiei pointed to the last measure on the 11th line. Ana kept stumbling through it but at last got it, sort of, and quickly finished.

"You didn't keep a steady tempo. Also you messed up too noticeably too many times. Ana, you will not be making the drum line."

"_YES!_ - Oh I mean, that's too bad," Ana said with false sadness, she burst out laughing and danced across the band room to bother her fellow 'ignorant woodwinds'.

"Kurama you next." Hiei ordered. Kurama began he played it almost effortlessly. He made a minor flaw in the last measure, speeding up and missing the final sixteenth note, but other than that it was perfect. "Go join Ana, you are pending." Hiei wrote Kurama's name down on the back of his music. Kurama went and joined Ana in her harassing.

"Rose," Hiei said calmly. Rose played her piece as accurately as Kurama, she, too, dropped a couple notes in the final measure. "Join the other two." Hiei wrote her name down under Kurama's.

Hiei dumped their equipment in the box and walked over to talk with Aaron. The two spoke for a few minutes then Hiei walked away.

--Flutes and oboes--

"Rose, I didn't think I'd see you again. When you stopped writing I thought something was wrong." Kurama said to Rose.

"The price for stamps went up. Other than that, well, I figured we'd never see each other again, so I didn't feel a need to write to you anymore. But now that you're here, I'm so happy you're here! When'd you get here?" Rose said the delight in seeing her childhood friend again was obvious.

"This morning, that's okay," Kurama scratched the back of his head nervously, "To tell you the truth, until I saw today I had completely forgotten about you! Too think, its only been 8 years!"

"Only? You say that like its nothing!" Ana practically shouted at them, receiving wry grins from both of them. As if to quickly change the subject she exclaimed, "Hey, look, everyone's done and our ever so liked drum major is going to speak to us!"

"Hello again! We have seen that five of you are apt enough to be part of our elite section!" shouts of "Boo!" and "Get on with it!" where here during his pause. "Being that some of you are to impatient to wait! The lucky five are, drum roll please," one of the girls standing next to the bass drum did a roll with her hands, "Tory Cioccolato! Eric Salisbury! Kurama Minamino! Rose Épine! And Alexia Guarnição! Congrats to those who made it, sorry to those who didn't! The drum line must stay, there rest of you are free to go. New member stay, too! Bye!" he waved cheerfully.

"Good going!" Aaron congratulated the five newest members of his section. Now, we have another sectional tomorrow, two hours, at one, be on time! Tardiness is unacceptable! Now, you are free to leave." He turned and walked away from them.

"Is the other drum major as… cocky?" Kurama asked Hiei who had joined him a moment ago.

"No, she's crazy. She's a senior and plays the French horn." Hiei conceded.

"She isn't crazy. She's really nice. Aaron is, thankfully, also a senior! So at the end of the year we get to elect two new drum majors! Aaron is the best, that's why he's drum major." Rose contoured.

"Ok, I guess that clarifies things. I'll see you in class Rose. Hiei, lets get back to the dorms. This is going to be fun! How much do drum sticks cost?" Kurama asked.

"Another time," Hiei sighed and took off running Kurama waved good-bye to Rose and took off after him.

'Does he still care for me?' she asked herself silently, 'Yeah, of course he does!' she walked in the direction of her dorm, thinking the entire way.

--

Translations of last names:

Cioccolato: Chocolate in Italian

Épine: Thorn in French

Guarnição: Trim in Portuguese

Now that that's cleared up, how do you like this so far? I will update again as soon as I can! This is the last update of the year, though. I hope this makes sense, I'm still hoping for a beta reader. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Have a wonderful new year!

Kait


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the super long wait! I had to write my term paper, and all I can say is AGGHH! Now that that is done, I will be writing the chapter.

--

Back in the guys dorm Yusuke and Kyle were talking about random things when Hiei and Kurama got back.

"So, how did try-outs go?" Kyle asked, grinning. Hiei walked past him and started to dig around in his stuff, he pulled out a set of drumstick hat were taped in green electrical tape. He tossed them to Kurama.

"Those are the stick for you to use during parades, and other time when the marching band perform. You can change to any set of sticks, as long as you cover them in green electric tape." He said, then picked his book back up and started to read.

"Thanks, Hiei," Kurama said a smile on his face. Hiei waved him off with out looking up from the pages.

"Congrats Kurama, but I do pity you for being stuck with Aaron more than us!" Yusuke joked.

"Yeah, did Ana by any chance, also make it?" Kyle asked, the curiosity on his face was obvious.

"No, and she seemed very happy about that," Kurama smile, "Why do you asked?"

"So I have something to rub in her face next time I see her!" Kyle grinned evilly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kurama asked blissfully oblivious to the obvious.

"She's his twin sister, they go at each other like this all the time, ever sense she got section leader she has, in Kyle's words: 'using her new found rank in the band to make his life miserable'." Yusuke filled Kurama in as Kyle plotted his evil plans. "I don't know why they go at each other like this I mean, they are two completely different people! Where Kyle is thick and immature, Ana is smart and very beu-"

"You like he, don't you?" Kyle was in his face, with a very evil look on his face.

Yusuke pushed him away, blushing. "No, what gives you that idea?"

"You do like her! But what about Keiko, she's ways flirting with you!" Kyle started to poke Yusuke's arm in a very annoying fashion.

"Stop it children!" Hiei shouted at them. Kyle and Yusuke looked at him scared, while Kurama gave them questioning looks.

Changing the subject quickly, Yusuke asked "Has any one seen the new performance schedule, we're gong to the regional band competition! In two weeks!"

"Two weeks?" Kyle and Kurama shouted at him.

"Yeah, you'd better pay attention to Aaron, no matter how obnoxious he is, he's one of the best drum majors we've ever had." Hiei said putting his book down, "By the way, the girl, Rose, how do you know her, she seems to like you a lot."

"We grew up together, her parents died when we where six, and she moved to her grandmothers, here in America. I haven't seen her until today!"

"Your not even here for a day and your already attracting all the pretty girls," Kyle said flatly.

"Its not my fault! I only think of her as a friend. I don't plan on getting into any relationship! I wish to remain single, at least until I get used to this place!"

"Have fun tying to do that, the girls here will flirt with you until you succumb to the darkness of having a girl friend!" Kyle said, with mock seriousness.

"And at all cost avoid Keiko Yukimura!" Yusuke said, a false darkness shadowed his face. The three busted out laughing as the bell rang a warning for curfew.

--

I'm ending here, this is just a filer chapter, I'm currently trying to just update as often as I can, I will most likely update every weekend, but I can't promise may updates on week days, plus I have to go o festival in a few weeks for band, so I will up date as much as I can. Please review, I ill try to answer any questions you might have. i'm sorry how short this is.

Kait


End file.
